


Kuroo

by FrillyFairyPrincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amitié, Gen, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, je ne le sais pas moi-même - Freeform, relation platonique - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFairyPrincess/pseuds/FrillyFairyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma a toujours aimé jouer à Pokémon, et encore plus lorsque l'un d'eux lui rappelle son meilleur ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo

L'entrainement venait de terminer. Chacun s'était rhabillé en vitesse, voulant être rentrés et à l'abri avant que la pluie qui menaçait de tomber depuis ce matin ne se déverse sur eux. Kuroo, lui, prenait son temps. Il ne restait plus que lui dans le vestiaire du club. Kenma était là quelques minutes auparavant mais ce dernier était sorti lorsque son téléphone avait sonné. Kuroo su au discret sourire que fit son ami en regardant qui l'appelait qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata. Le central de Karasuno était tout le contraire de Kenma, et pourtant une vraie amitié s'était peu à peu développée entre eux. Ils s'appelaient et s'envoyaient des messages régulièrement (enfin, Hinata en envoyait souvent, Kenma se contentait de répondre) et même si le passeur disait le contraire, Kuroo le voyait sourire à chaque conversation avec l'autre. Hinata était une boule d'énergie, autant quand vous l'aviez face à vous que quand vous l'aviez au téléphone. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Kuroo avait vu Kenma sortir pour mieux entendre ce qu'Hinata avait à lui dire ("... et là Kageyama m'a lancé la balle et BAM j'ai tapé dedans et ZIM elle a atterrie dans la tête de Tsukishima") il savait que le blond ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs minutes.

Kuroo se changea donc tranquillement avant de rassembler ses affaires. Kenma avait été le premier changé et prêt à partir avant l'appel d'Hinata. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas et que les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants, Kuroo jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce avant de se décider à aller chercher le passeur. Il était sur le point de sortir du vestiaire lorsque quelque chose de brillant attira son attention sur le sol. L'objet en question était juste à côté du sac de Kenma, à l'endroit exact où ce dernier s'asseyait chaque soir une fois prêt en attendant de partir. Il s'agissait de sa 3DS.

Kenma avait toujours joué à des jeux vidéo, mais depuis que le dernier Pokémon était sorti une semaine plus tôt il ne lâchait plus sa DS. Il y jouait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion : entre les cours, sur le chemin aller et retour du lycée, avant et après chaque entrainement. Et aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception, une fois changé il s'était assis et avait sorti sa console. Juste avant qu'Hinata ne l'appelle et ne l'empêche d'attraper de nouveaux pokémons.

Kuroo se baissa, pris la console du sol et l'ouvrit par curiosité. Il jouait de temps en temps à des jeux vidéo (avec Kenma comment ne pas y jouer ?) mais les pokémons ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressés.

De ce que Kuroo pouvait voir sur l'écran, Kenma était encore en train de jouer à Pokémon. Il était dans son pokédex (ok Kuroo ne jouait pas aux jeux Pokémon mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était inculte pour autant, toute personne de 18 ans qui connaissait un minimum les pokémons aurait reconnu un pokédex). Il bidouilla un moment avec le stylet, lisant les caractéristiques de chaque animal (des pokémons bougies ? Vraiment ?), cependant arrivé aux pokémons dont le nom commençait par un K, il s'arrêta. Il ne connaissait surement pas le nom de tous les pokémons existants mais il était sûr d'une chose, aucun pokémon ne s'appelait Kuroo; et pourtant le pokédex de Kenma semblait lui prouver le contraire.

C'était un chat noir et rouge. Kuroo se rappelait de ce pokémon. Kenma et lui étaient dans sa chambre, lui en train de traîner sur internet pendant que Kenma jouait sur sa PSP, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Kuroo avait trouvé un article parlant de la sortie du nouveau jeu Pokémon et, pensant que Kenma serait intéressé, lui avait lu l'article. Bien entendu, Kenma était déjà au courant de tout, des trois nouveaux pokémons starters mais aussi de la date de sortie du jeu, mais il avait tout de même écouté Kuroo lui lire l'article en entier avant de retourner à son jeu. C'est alors que Kuroo lui avait demandé quel pokémon il choisirait une fois le moment venu. Après un court silence, le passeur lui avait répondu " Le pokémon feu. Il est rouge et noir et il me fait un peu penser à toi" avant de reporter toute son attention sur le choix de la nouvelle construction qui allait orner sa ville dans Animal crossing. Kuroo n'avait bien évidemment pas pu tenir sa langue et lui avait répondu par un « oooooooohoooooooooh » retentissant avant lui rappeler chaque minute qui avait suivi qu'il venait de le comparer à un pokémon et que venant de lui c'était une énorme preuve d'amour (Kenma avait fait semblant d'être très occupé par son prêt à rembourser mais Kuroo avait bien vu son petit sourire lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette remarque).

Kuroo était donc là, au milieu de la salle du club à essayer de calmer son cœur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la tête de Kenma passa par l'entrebâillement. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il s'avança vers Kuroo en essayant d'essorer ses cheveux au maximum.

\- « Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, Hinata me racontait le film qu'il a vu hier et il s'est mis à pleuvoir et - Kuroo, c'est ma DS ? » lui demanda le passeur en apercevant la console dans ses mains.

Kuroo se retourna lentement vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « Alors comme ça, on donne mon nom à un pokémon ?! »

La vitesse à laquelle la peau allant du cou aux oreilles de Kenma devint rouge lorsqu'il entendit la question posée par Kuroo était presque alarmante. Il reprit vite ses esprits et se dirigea vers lui.

\- « Bon allez, donne-moi ma DS, il pleut, il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre. Je nous aie déjà assez mis en retard »

Mais Kuroo n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il attendit que Kenma soit à ça d'attraper sa console et leva le bras. Oui c'était une technique de lâche mais c'était efficace.

Kenma lui lança un regard noir.

\- « Ohooooh ce regard ne prendra pas avec moi ! T'as donné mon nom à un pokémon que TU AIMES alors maintenant tu vas devoir t'expliquer ! » Kuroo le menaçait du doigt de la main gauche tandis que la droite tenait toujours sa 3DS hors de portée. (même si Kenma n'allait surement pas essayer de la récupérer de cette façon).

Le passeur se retourna et commença à mettre son sac sur son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- « Bon tu me rendras ma DS quand tu auras fini de t'amuser » lui lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. La pluie tombait encore fort dehors. Il n'avait pas pris de parapluie et allait donc devoir rentrer sous l'averse.

Il était déjà à moitié sous la pluie lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière par la manche.

\- « Le prends pas comme ça, je rigole et tu le sais. Tiens ta DS, désolé. J'ai un parapluie dans mon sac attends. » lui murmura Kuroo en lui tendant la console. Il trouva son parapluie et ferma la porte du club avant de sortir sous la pluie, cette fois, tous les deux protégés.

Le trajet fut silencieux, mais Kuroo connaissait trop bien Kenma, ce n'était pas l'histoire de la DS qui se répercutait ici, Kenma aimait le silence, et Kuroo respectait ça. Ils se séparèrent au même endroit que d'habitude après s'être souhaités une bonne soirée.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque Kuroo était dans sa chambre à regarder la télévision que Kenma lui parla à nouveau.

**1 nouveau message de : Kenma （=ΦωΦ=）: ******

« Il ne pouvait s'appeler que Kuroo et rien d'autre. Aucun autre nom n'aurait été pour un chat tout ébouriffé au poil rouge et noir. Aucun autre nom n'aurait pu aller pour le pokémon que j'ai choisi pour être à mes côtés du début du jeu jusqu'à la fin. Bonne nuit. » 

L'émission sur les molécules de synthèse qu'il regardait fut vite oubliée et Kuroo passa une bonne partie de la nuit à lire et relire le message de Kenma, le sourire aux lèvres. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fiction postée ! J'espère qu'elle plaira et qu'elle sera le début d'une longue liste ! ^^


End file.
